The wish
by pinksnow
Summary: Why could Fuji not be more understanding? He was just not comfortable..he didn’t like to feel vulnerable, even the thought of it... TezuFuji, shounen ai. No spoilers....


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own PoT, just another fanfiction writer :D

On with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------

" Take them off. " The voice of one Fuji Syuusuke, was soft, but commanding as he spoke.

And one Tezuka Kunimitsu knew, knew only too well – That running away was not an option. Not this time, not anymore.

Because Fuji Syuusuke, more popularly, and rightfully so, known as tensai, prodigy, and genius of Seishun Gakuen tennis club ( and otherwise ) could be extremely stubborn and overwhelmingly persistent when he wanted too.

Yes, it was not at all a good thing to be on the receiving end when the said tensai became like that; but the receiving end was precisely where Tezuka stood ( was barely managing to stand? ) as of now.

Because this time, Fuji finally managed to catch him. Alone. Unawares. Cornered.

In. The. Boy's. Locker. Room.

And the said tensai was sure as hell not letting this opportunity slip out his fingers, no way. Because he had waited, waited long for this very moment to arrive; the Gods were smiling on him today - even Yumiko-neesan had not foreseen this sheer stroke of radiant luck.

Today was the day he would finally get what his heart desired, what he had yearned for, relentlessly, for so long. For far too long.

His _one_ wish.

And willing or unwilling, Tezuka would bend to that _wish_, right here, right now.

"……." The stiffer boy just stared back, unflinching.

It was true, the odds were most obviously not in his favor.

But even so, he would not go down, like this.

Like this, he would not surrender, he would stand his ground. At the very least, he was going to put up a strong fight.

" Ne, Tezuka? Please. " Fuji murmured, kind nature surfacing again, not wanting to subject the other boy to unnecessary harshness. If only Tezuka would listen. If only. Things would be so much easier.

" Why? " Tezuka retorted, calmly and stiffly.

He did not fancy being trapped like this, it felt suffocating, actually.

And neither could he deny he was starting to experience slight discomfort due to the current situation.

But. He. Would. Not. Give. In.

Always fight to the bitter end. For Tezuka Kunimitsu, it was not just a motto – It was a way of life.

And it was not going to change now.

" Because I want to see you without them?" Fuji answered honestly, earnestly.

He was telling nothing but the truth. There was nothing to hide, and nothing to be ashamed of, not when it came down to him and the other boy.

Now, if only Tezuka would understand his needs.

" It is hardly necessary. " the taller boy countered stiffly, as calm and unrelenting as ever; even when it had come down to this, it seemed nothing could dent that stoic facade.

" Mou… Tezuka, don't be like this." And the smaller boy bit into his lower lip, so as to keep it from trembling, hints of desperation, lacing his soft voice.

He knew, against Tezuka - he was not that strong. He was trying, yes he was, and even the goddess of Luck ( if there existed such a goddess in the first place ) seemed to be favoring him, yes.

But just how long could he hold out, survive like this? Was it just a matter of minutes, before the other's strong will crushed him into the ground, yet again?

"……." And Tezuka refused to budge.

" Tezuka…. We are in the third year already…. and yet…." The despair was almost evident in tensai's voice now.

" Give me one good reason, Fuji." Tezuka concentrated on taking even breaths, the tide was turning in his favor, just a little – even a slight mistake, a minor miscalculation, on his part, or on the part of the other, could mark the difference between victory and defeat; he just couldn't afford to let his guard down at this point.

" It is an obstacle in our relationship, Tezuka." Fuji murmured. " Or do you not think I'm worthy enough, maybe. " he finally spoke what had been weighing on his mind for days, no months, maybe even a year - The truth is a bitter pill to swallow after all.

" Fuji. " he had to do everything in his power just to not sigh in exasperation. " That is not at all the issue." He paused. " You know it. " he added in a softer voice.

Why could Fuji not be more understanding? He was just not comfortable…he didn't like to feel vulnerable, even the thought of it…. filled him with unease; he was just not ready yet.

Didn't Fuji understand how he felt?

" Demo, Tezuka……. You have already seen my naked….. " the tensai started to speak…..

" I'm not the only one." Only to be curtly cut off by the stiffer boy, as Tezuka countered; he was not lying here - It was the truth.

" Maa… Tezuka…….. you know I would show you any time you want, all you have to do is ask." The soft spoken boy paused. " Even now, I don't mind showing you. " he murmured. " For the others…. it's not the same; they have to work for it." he added in a small voice.

" Fuji…" it was becoming harder and harder for the buchou, to not make a complete and utter surrender to the genius who stood before him.

"Tezuka, you …… are special. " he could almost hear dejection in Fuji's soft, melodic voice.

And he just couldn't take it anymore, the pure sincerity of the other, touching his heart, moving it.

Why did Fuji Syuusuke have to be so achingly transparent, only around him and him alone?

" Even if I do take them off…. there is really nothing much to see…." Tezuka tried to reason ( protest? ), but he knew he had lost this round, even as he uttered those words.

" Saa. Let me be the judge of that, ne? " Fuji's voice, brightened visibly, and a faint smile played on his lips; hope could make people look even more beautiful than ever.

Tezuka remained silent, trying one last, feeble attempt at resistance.

" Do it for me, ne? " Fuji murmured, gently, softly; and Tezuka's last armour of defense, crumbled, bit the dust.

"……" he still didn't move though; Fuji had his permission, yes. But….. to do it….. with his own hands, in front of the other…. was still a little….

" Saa, being shy now are we? " the smaller boy teased playfully, that playfulness, very endearing. " It's okay. I'll do it for you. "

" F-Fuji. " and Tezuka stammered, nervous, even though he didn't want to be.

One couldn't blame him though, never before had he allowed anyone the liberty of doing this, but because it was Fuji…. Yes, only for Fuji….

" Here we go. " and Fuji smiled, that smile coy and seductive.

" Fuji…. I…" Tezuka inhaled sharply.

---------------------------------------------------------

And Fuji took off Tezuka's glasses; the deed was done.

---------------------------------------------------------

" My…….. Tezuka, you have such pretty eyes." And Fuji smiled happily.

---------------------------------------------------------

"………" Tezuka still preferred to keep them _on_, thank you very much.

---------------------------------------------------------

Owari.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** so, tell me, what were you thinking???

don't be too mad, i was just in the mood for crack i probably made you suffer from predictabilty ( is that even a word? o.O ) and oocness, so apologies!

Reviews, always loved! So if you liked it even a little, do review.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
